A Tale of Two Towns
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: The Harvest Goddess has had enough of Konahona and Bluebell fighting. She chose the young heroine, Lillian, to put this to an end. - Who has ever wondered what it would be like for the main character to do more than just smile and nod, or for the towns people to say more than just one thing. Rivalries, love, fights, and more.
1. Mountain accident

Lillian rode her white horse carefully down the mountain trail. The once well-kept path was now overrun with bushes and weeds. She smiled to herself thinking about moving to the town-; her train of thought was disturbed when a rustling came from a bush nearby. She glanced wearily at it but didn't slow down, thinking it was just the wind. All of a sudden, a squirrel ran from the bush. The sudden action startled her horse, it started bucking wildly. "Whoa, calm down Grey," Lillian soothed gently her horse while desperately clinging to the reins. To her dismay Grey kept on kicking and ending up throwing her over the side. She screamed as her head hit the ground hard. Darkness crept through her vision as she lost consciousness.

"Wake up!" urgently said a stern feminine voice as Lillian felt herself being shook. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Don't shake her too hard!" exclaimed a friendlier male voice.

Lillian finally found the strength to open her eyes. She slowly blinked them open but was greeted by the harsh sunlight. "Wh- what happened?" she asked shakily, her voice dry.

"You seem to have taken quite the fall down the mountain," replied the male voice.  
Lillian looked to who spoke and saw an older man. He was wearing a long black coat with a red rose in the lapel. He had blonde hair topped off with a circular green hat. His mustache was blonde to and curled at the ends, in his hands he held a staff with a horse shoe framed by wings on the end. He reminded her of her grandpa.

"We found your horse and carriage," replied the female voice. Lillian tracked the other voice and saw a woman who looked about in her mid-thirties. She had long black hair which was covered by a scarf, and wore a sari. She had a dot above and in-between her two black eyes. She seemed to have an air of authority around her.

"Thanks," Lillian replied, she sat up and blinked her purple eyes groggily.

"Now, let's take you on down to Konahona to get checked up," said the woman, "I am Ina mayor of the town Konahona."

The man jumped a little and pointed accusingly at Ina, "that is a dirty trick Ina!" he exclaimed. Turning to me he added in a nicer voice, "I am Rutger mayor of Bluebell,"

"What's dirty about actually having a doctor in our town," Ina replied innocently. Rutger glared at her, unsure of what to say back.

Lillian spoke up, "I am Lillian," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rutger said.

"Where were you headed?" asked Ina.

Lillian scrunched up her eyes in thought, "I'm not sure... I was on my way to one of your towns. Then the accident happened..." she trailed off.

"You look like an animal person, it was probably Bluebell," Rutger said nodding up and down.

"I don't know, you are more of a farmer," Ina retorted.

Before they could get into another argument Lillian cut in, "If I can't remember I will just choose a town now," she suggested.

Ina nodded, "well my town is based on crops."  
"My town is based on the adorable cows, chickens, and other livestock" Rutger said.

Lillian drummed her fingers on the ground nervously. Reaching a decision she stood up and brushed off her black riding pants. "I choose..."


	2. Harvest Goddess

"Bluebell," she finished.

Ina looked sad, than angry, than showed no emotion at all. After taking a few deep breaths she plastered on a smile and said, "If you ever want to you can still move to Konahona." she turned around and walked down the path to the right.

Router grinned, "you have made a splendid choice, would you like me to show you to your, all-expense paid, new home?" he asked.

"All-expense paid?! " Lillian exclaimed.

Rutger nodded happily, "it's the least I can do since you chose our town."

Lillian smiled widely, "thank you so much!" she said.

"Want me to escort you to the town?" Rutger asked.

"I think I am going to look around a little," Lillian said.

"Okay, just follow the path to the left." he said before walking back to Bluebell.

Lillian walked over to her horse, Grey, and started stroking her. Right before she was about to hop onto her horse a loud, "dum-da-da-dahhh!" came from behind her. Lillian screamed and whipped around. She was stunned by a beautiful goddess with blue hair braided to the side, on the other side of her head there was a bun framed with yellow flowers. She had stunning green eyes. She had gold earrings and a gold cuff. Her outfit was a sleeveless stomach colored blue with blue pants that are loose with a red belt. Her clear blue cape flowed behind her. "Hello Lillian!" the goddess exclaimed happily. "I am the Harvest Goddess," she sang.

"Ummm, hi" Lillian said meekly.

"I have a mission for you," the harvest goddess said, now quieter. All Lillian could do was nod as she listened to the goddess. "The two towns, Konahona and bluebell hate each other, it wasn't always that way. There was a tunnel connecting them through the mountain that allowed them to easily get to each other's towns. Soon, they started to argue about what town was better. The noise they made was so loud," she explained sighing. "Since I wanted to sleep I collapsed the tunnel on them," she finished. Lillian looked at the Harvest Goddess in shock. Noticing Lillian's face the Harvest Goddess quickly added, "I feel horrible about it now. I want to reopen the tunnel, but what is the point if they still argue. That's where you come in. Make the towns friendly with each other again." She finished talking.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lillian asked.

"Well, they main reason they argue is for who is better at farming. You just win cooking festivals and that should do the trick," the Harvest Goddess said. Lillian nodded nervously at getting such responsibility from the Goddess. "Now, if you ever want to speak to me again just throw a gift into my pond at the top of the mountain and I will appear. Good luck!" the goddess said before poofing away.

Lillian took a deep breath, this is going to be the most interesting place she has lived, she thought to herself.


	3. Cheryl and Ash

Lillian walked through a stone chicken gate. An ornate blue sign said, "Bluebell," in front of it. Lillian followed the path straight into the center of town. It reminded her of a Southern town with its cottages and flowers. She walked by a building with a big backyard full of sheep, cows, and chickens. She walked over to the enclosed area and smiled at the cows. Hearing a moo of hello as one walked over to her. "Hey there," Lillian cooed reaching out and stroked its nose.

"Looks like she likes you," said a male voice behind her. She jumped up and shrieked in surprise. The person behind her laughed good naturally as Lillian turned around to face the person. "Sorry to scare you," the boy apologized. He had dirty blonde hair that was topped off by a red hat. He wore brown pants with a white button up shirt and gloves. His eyes were a deep blue.

Lillian flushed embarrassed, "its ok." she said quietly.

"I'm Ash," he said holding out his hand.

Lillian shook his hand and smiled widely. "I'm Lillian," she introduced.

"Welcome to Bluebell," he said happily.

"It looks like a nice town," she said looking around.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

Lillian nodded excitedly, "I would love to!" all of a sudden a little girl ran up to them. She had long blonde hair tied up in pigtails with red ribbons. Her eyes were blue like Ash. She wore a green country dress with a little white apron.

"Ash!" she exclaimed and ran up to hug him.

"Lillian, this is Cheryl my little sister," Ash said to me.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at me, "yeah, Ash is _my,_ brother," she said enunciating the word my.

Lillian smiled nervously, this is one scary girl.

"Wanna come with me to give Lillian a tour?" Ash asked Cheryl.

When Ash wasn't looking Cheryl turned to Lillian and narrowed her eyes. She quickly smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently when Ash turned back. "That would be great!" Cheryl said clapping her hands together.


	4. Howard of the Unknown Gender

The first place they went to was a small ranch across the road. Its door had a horse shoe on it and the enclosed field behind it had a stable and was full of horses. "This is Grady's and Georgia's store. It is closed today, but they sell horses, carts, and pets," Ash explained. He started whistling as they walked up some stairs to the center of the town. In the middle of the circle there was a fountain with a cow topped by a sheep and then a chicken.

"Can I please get something from the diner? Please!" Cheryl begged Ash.

Ash smiled as ruffled his sisters hair, "sure," he replied. Turning his attention back to Lillian he asked, "Are you hungry?" Lillian nodded not realizing her stomach growling until then. They walked past an empty flower stand into a diner.

"Hello Ash and Cheryl, who is this?" asked a man... Well Lillian thought it was a man. He had a crew cut and was tall and muscular, but had a very feminine posture and it looked like he was wearing makeup. Lillian was used to people like that from in the city though.

"This is Lillian," Ash introduced her.

"It is so very nice to meet you!" the man said in a sing song voice, "I am Howard." Lillian waved "hi" to him. "Here come and sit down," Howard said quickly grabbing a towel from his apron and wiping it down a table. Lillian, Ash, and Cheryl sat down at the circular table.

"Do you have one of Laney's sponge cakes?!" Cheryl asked, literally jumping in excitement in her seat.

Howard nodded, "she is finishing one up right now," he said and flounced, yes flounced, away.

In the distance you could hear his voice, "Laney, is the sponge cake ready?" A pretty girl walked over to them holding a sponge cake. She had blonde hair put up in a bun held with white pins. Her eyes were bright green with long eyelashes. The top of her dress was red with a collar and the bottom half was white. Since she was holding the cake Lillian guessed this was Laney.

"Here is your sponge cake," Laney said to Cheryl handing her the perfect looking dessert. Turning to Lillian she smiled revealing perfect straight teeth, "hi, I am Laney,"

"I'm Lillian," Lillian said feeling suddenly self-conscious around the pretty girl.

"You've already met my dad..." Laney trailed off.

Lillian's eyes widened, that man/woman was her dad!? She exclaimed to herself. She quickly wiped the look of surprise off of her face and nodded. Ash stifled a laugh behind his hand.

Laney either pretended not to notice or just didn't notice but she smiled as waved, "I gotta go finish baking, nice to meet you," as she walked back to the kitchen.

Once Cheryl was done Ash looked over Lillian's shoulder into the window, "oh, look Cam's back."

* * *

**I think Howard is hilarious, considering the fact that he has a daughter and the pink room...**


	5. A Certain Flower Stand Owner

Ash led them out of the diner and to the once empty glower stand that was now full of gorgeous flowers. Even though the assortment of flowers was stunning Lillian couldn't help but stare at the guy running the stand. He had neck-length blonde hair with a purple hat on top. He had pale green eyes that she couldn't help but stare at. He was wearing a light purple collared shirt with a dark purple vest and a sloppily tied, but still cute, yellow tie. He had on blue jeans and brown shoes. "Hey Cam," Ash said walking over to the stand with Cheryl close behind. Lillian turned her eyes to the ground feeling the blood rush to her face she walked slowly to them.

"Hey Ash, Cheryl," Cam said quieter.

"Cam, Lillian; Lillian, Cam," Ash introduced for them both. Cam nodded 'hi' to Lillian. Lillian smiled and waved shyly.

"Well, better let you get back to work," Ash said. Cheryl waved as they walked away.

"Bye," Cam said starting to prune the flowers. Lillian hurried after Ash and Cheryl.

When they weren't in hearing distance anymore Ash turned and whispered to Lillian, "Cam is shy and cold at first, but once you get to know him he is great."

Lillian turned to look at the gorgeous flower stand owner before turning back to face Ash and nodding. It looked like he was frowning but it disappeared almost as quickly as it was there.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter.I will try and update once a week. Konahona will come up in a few more chapters later. **


End file.
